


Mix Up

by kinggyu



Series: i've fallen for you stupid [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fem!Jeonghan, Genderbending, Smut, fem!Seungkwan, fem!Woozi, get ready for some rlly gay fem!cheolsoo action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: Jisoo silently and carefully gets up from the bed, trying not to wake the bare skinned female on the other side of the bed. She tip toes to what she thinks is her floral dress, her blue denim jacket, her black undies, and her black bra.(or fem!cheolsoo gets drunk at a party, they do the do, and jisoo mistakenly gets seungcheol's bra instead of hers)





	Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is half-assed and i just forces myself to finish at least half of it bc i've been pushing it back for months now. But yes enjoy some gay ass fem!cheolsoo 
> 
> ×cross-posted in aff×

**(~○♡○)~**

“Jisoo! I’m so glad you could make it!” Jisoo looks up from her phone as the door opens only to reveal the host of the party, Hansol. “Wouldn’t miss it” she smirks at him as he goes in for a hug. It lasted for some time before he starts to retreat and pull her inside the house.

 

Entering the already packed house, Jisoo looked at her watch to confirm if she was already late or not. Thankfully she wasn’t, everyone else just arrived early. It was actually the typical college party. A dj blasting out some EDM music, people dancing- recklessly and quite sexually, some people making out, and some random dude doing a strip show on top of a table. And Jisoo actually recognizes the guy to be some dude in her department, Sooyoung was it? Or was it Seonhyung? Or maybe Soonyoung, Jisoo did not really know. 

 

“Hey, have you seen Seungkwan?” she turns and asks Hansol. “Oh I think she’s with Jihoon and Seokmin? I’m not sure if they’re in the dance floor or if they’re outside though” he replies, well more like shouts. Jisoo nods her head and looks around to see if she can actually find someone she knows.

 

“Oh, right! There’s someone I was gonna introduce to you,” he exclaims and starts to look around the crowd. “that is if, I find her.” he frowns as he goes over the crowd again. Jisoo chuckles at his troubled face. “Well if you successfully find her, I’ll be in the kitchen” she says and gives him as wink as she makes her way to the kitchen, weaving herself through the crowd.

 

She heaves a sigh as she finally reaches the kitchen, only to find two guys making out against the kitchen counter. The brunet’s back was against the counter as he cards his fingers through the black haired guy’s hair. The latter pressing against him, one hand flat on the counter top and the only roughly grasps the other’s waist.

 

Well, okay then, you do you boys.

 

Jisoo takes a seat on one of the red stools and gives the two guys one last look before getting a chip from the bowl.

 

One bowl of chips later, Jisoo sighs as she looks up from her phone.

 

And they are still making out, good job for the both of you.

 

“You know, it’s dangerous being alone in these kinds of events” Jisoo hears a voice say and she turns her head to the left, only to be greeted by a gorgeous creature.

 

A girl with raven hair ending somewhere on her diaphragm was standing in front of her. She was wearing some kind of white halter top, along with a navy blue bomber jacket. Her ripped blue shorts end on the middle of her thighs, her legs covered in fishnet stockings, and brown timberlands on her feet. Her face was not caked but you could tell she has a bit of makeup on her face. Her lips a dark red and her eyeliner slightly winged.

 

Seeing as Jisoo was just gaping at her, she smirks and takes a seat beside the muted girl.

 

“I’m Seungcheol by the way” the raven head said and Jisoo finally snapped out of her thoughts. Jisoo stares down at Seungcheol’s hand. Her fingers were bony and long and her nails were trimmed and short. Jisoo looks back up at the girl in front of her with wide eyes as the latter’s eyebrows were high up.

 

“Oh! Uh-uh I’m Jisoo” she squeaked and shakily brought her hand up to shake Seungcheol’s. The raven haired girl chuckled at the other’s behavior.

 

“So, why are you all alone?” Seungcheol asked as she wiggled to find a comfortable position on the stool.

 

“My friends invited me and well, I haven’t seen them the entire night” Jisoo answers awkwardly and silently, thankfully Seungcheol heard her. “H-How about you?” she asks the other girl. Seungcheol raises her eyebrows at her and hums. “I mean, u-uh why are you a-alone?” she says and curses herself for stuttering so much. Well could you blame her? When a hot girl is right in front of you?

 

“Hmm, same actually. You want a drink?” Seungcheol asks as she jumps off of the stool and walks around the counter stopping for a bit as she stares at the two boys making out, nods her head and mumbles a ‘as expected from Jun and Minghao’. “So?” she turns her head towards Jisoo.

 

You know those commercials where this really hot girl with long hair turns her head around in slow motion, fans around her making her hair flow in the breeze. It was exactly what Jisoo saw.

 

She shook her head once again.

 

_Stop it Hong Jisoo!_

 

“U-Uh what are you having?” she slightly screams as Seungcheol reached the cooler.

 

You know in those movies when the girl bends down in slow motion.

 

Jisoo stares blankly at the other girl’s ass.

 

“Beer, you want some?” Seungcheol asks and Jisoo didn’t even notice that she was standing straight already. She looks back up at Seungcheol with wide eyes as the former smirked at her.

 

 _Well, fuck_.

 

“Uh n-no thanks, I’ll just uh have some punch” Jisoo answers and the raven haired nodded at her. Seungcheol closes the cooler and gets a red plastic cup and proceeds to fill it up with the punch.

 

You know how flawlessly those Victorias Secret models walk down the runway, well that’s what Seungcheol looked like as she was walking towards Jisoo.

 

_You really need to get your shit together Hong Jisoo._

 

Surprised that Seungcheol was standing there in front of her with a red cup in her hand, Jisoo cursed at herself again and slowly raised her hand to get the cup and mutters a thank you.

 

She raises her cup up to her lips and takes a sip of the punch. It tasted sweet and fruity, kinda like four seasons. However there was a tinge of something else. She has a bad feeling about drinking this but, she can’t help herself.

 

"You okay there" Seungcheol chuckles as Jisoo opens her eyes from being scrunched because of her drink. She looks back at Seungcheol who has an amused look on her face. “Uh, yeah yeah- i think” she mumbles as she places her cup on the countertop.

 

She calms herself down before starting to talk to Seungcheol.

 

“So uh, how did you know Hansol?” she asked anxiously biting her lip thinking she was too awkward. Seungcheol had to restrain herself and scolds herself for letting her eyes linger on Jisoo’s lips for too long. “I met him in our organization.” She replies and smiles meekly at Jisoo.

 

The brown haired girl purses her bottom lip and nods. “You?” she hears the raven head say and she looks back at her with slightly wide eyes. “Oh, uh I met him in high school” she replies back.

 

The conversation between the two of them progressed as they both continued sipping their drinks.

 

Seungcheol has found out that Jisoo was actually born in the United States. She was an only child and she started living in Korea when she was about 14 years old. She also plays the guitar and is actually musically inclined, winning awards from different contests.

 

She was also Christian, and despite her parents being all religious, she was actually starting to question her religion but it could also be because of the whole “teenagers think differently” deal nowadays. She went to an all girl school when she was in high school and was a fairly average student.

 

She actually met Hansol in this one party their class was invited in during high school. She has snuck out and lied to her parents telling them that she and her classmates needed to finish this one project for school.

 

On the other hand, Jisoo has learned that apparently Seungcheol lives with her best friend now because her family did not really take the news regarding her coming out very well. And although they did not really officially say that they reject her as their kid and blood-relative, they just don’t really talk about that matter.

 

Jeonghan, her best friend, was more than willing to ask her if she wanted to divide the rent of this new apartment she was checking out. Since her family did not really care about her at this point, she had to take a bunch of part-time jobs to pay Jeonghan back.

 

“I know you may feel like shit because of your family but,” she says as she plays with the rim of her cup. “I”m really glad you found your place now” she finished with a smile and she looks up at Seungcheol, the same time the latter looks up at her.

 

A warm smile slowly appears on her face, her eyes looking fondly at the girl in front of her. “Thank you” Seungcheol says and Jisoo smiles back at her. Silence follows afterwards and the two of them took casual sips of their drinks.

 

“And,” Seungcheol starts and Jisoo looks up at her, but her eyes remain on the bottle of beer she is holding.  “Depending on how tonight goes, you might just come by” she smirks and she hears Jisoo slightly choke from her drink.

 

“Wh-what?” She stuttered and proceeded to wipe her mouth.

 

“Well,” Seungcheol started and she places her bottle down to face Jisoo. “A pretty girl like yourself, you think i’d let any of these drunk guys bring you home?” Jisoo stares at her intently, Seungcheol gaze never fazing as she scoffs. “If anything, I plan to take you back to my place” she has a stupid grin on her face and Jisoo looks back at her with wide eyes.

 

“I-is that you trying to flirt with me?” Jisoo stutters as she whispers, not believing what she just heard from the hot girl in front of her. Seungcheol grins sheepishly at Jisoo, “I’m surprised you only noticed now, I’ve been trying to do so the whole night”

 

Seungcheol notices the flash of pink on Jisoo’s cheeks as the latter looked back at her drink and swigged it all down.

 

Once Jisoo downs her fourth or fifth cup and gently slams it against the counter top, she started feeling a bit tipsy. Seungcheol watches Jisoo as the latter looks at her, slowly opens her eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Jisoo starts giggling whilst trying to cover her mouth and starts to rotate around the stool she was on.

 

“Babe no, just get a beer I heard someone say the punch is spiked” Seungcheol hears Minghao say to Jun.

 

 _Well fuck_.

 

“I’ll go and get you some water” Seungcheol offers but just as she was about to get off of her seat when she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked over at Jisoo as she slowly sat back down on the stool.

 

“Don’t leave me” Jisoo muttered prolonging the ‘me’ and pouts, before she begins having another giggling fit. Her grip tightens as she pulls Seungcheol towards her, to the point wherein she ends up between Jisoo’s slightly opened legs.

 

Seungcheol looks down as the hem of Jisoo’s dress rides up her thighs. She gently pulls them down and looks back up at Jisoo.

 

The hand that was resting on Seungcheol’s arm now slowly making it’s way to the latter’s hand. Seungcheol stares down at Jisoo’s hand which intertwined with hers.

 

Jisoo looks at Seungcheol and lets her eyes scan the latter’s face. Her doe eyes accentuated by her mascara. Her plump red lips. Her _kissable_ lips.

 

“Jisoo you’re drunk, I need to get you some water” Seungcheol starts but Jisoo whines again and grasps her hand tighter, hooks a leg around the back of Seungcheol and mumbles a no. Seungcheol looks at Jisoo once again and the brunette giggles for the nth time. Jisoo stares at Seungcheol and begins to move closer, with Seungcheol staying put.

 

Jisoo extends her hand and gently places it against Seungcheol’s cheek. Her thumb slowly grazes Seungcheol’s red lips, the latter’s tongue swiping across her bottom lip touching Jisoo’s thumb eliciting a soft gasp from the brunette girl.

 

“So soft” Jisoo mumbles as she continues to caress Seungcheol’s bottom lip.

 

Seungcheol watches her intently and Jisoo continues running her thumb across her lower lip. Jisoo slowly raises her gaze and stares at Seungcheol.

 

Not even a minute has passed, Seungcheol grabs Jisoo from the back of her neck and captures her lips with hers. Jisoo groans at the force but slowly responds to the other. They slowly moved their lips against each others’. Jisoo tasted like the punch she has been drinking, fruity and sweet, and Seungcheol thinks that is now her new favorite flavor.

 

Seungcheol angles her head and brushes her tongue across Jisoo’s bottom lip, making the other whimper in her mouth. Hesitantly, Jisoo opens up her mouth and Seungcheol’s tongue enters in an instant.

 

Tongues now battling one another, as their teeth clash from time to time. Seungcheol’s right hand against the back of the countertop, the other gripping Jisoo’s hip. One of Jisoo’s hands were around the other’s neck while the other was strongly gripping at Seungcheol’s jacket.

 

Hansol enters the kitchen to get Jisoo, and hopefully introduce her to his other friend, only to be greeted by the sight of said person locking lips with apparently the person he wants her to meet.

 

“I was about to introduce you to each other but apparently you two have been quite acquainted already” _acquainted, my ass_ \- Hansol thinks as he makes his way to the backyard instead, leaving the two alone.

 

Seungcheol was the one who pulls away and stares back at Jisoo’s hooded eyes. Jisoo whispers a ‘wow’, both their hands not leaving where it was and they just stare at each other’s eyes. They felt the heat creeping in, and although it probably was just because of the amount of people inside the room, they both knew it was something else.

 

Seungcheol lifts her right hand from the edge of the countertop and brings it up to Jisoo’s shoulder. She trails it down her arm, her eyes never leaving Jisoo’s. She holds Jisoo’s hand and gently guides her as she comes down the stool. They thread through the crowd and plops down on the couch.

 

With one leg draped over Seungcheol’s leg, and Jisoo’s right arm loosely hanging over the other’s waist, Jisoo nuzzled her face on Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol securely puts and arm around the smaller girl as she looks down at her. The brunette’s occasional giggling vibrating against Seungcheol’s skin.

 

“You know, you are so,” Jisoo starts as her hand begins to make its way up Seungcheol’s arm. Seungcheol stares at Jisoo’s arm as the latter is now caressing the fabric of her bomber jacket. “ _hot_ ” Jisoo whispers, her breath fanning against Seungcheol’s neck sending shivers down her spine. Jisoo’s arm now makes its way to her chest. Hovering over her breasts as she brings her hand down on the small exposed skin on Seungcheol’s chest.

 

Jisoo mindlessly starts making random circles on Seungcheol’s skin as she continues to nuzzle her face against Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol’s left hand on the thigh on top of hers, lightly caressing the stockings covering Jisoo’s white skin.  Jisoo inhales a deep breath intaking Seungcheol’s smell. Jisoo drags her hand to the black choker on Seungcheol’s neck and starts playing with it.

 

“You smell so nice too” the brunette whispers again eliciting a soft groan from the other, her hand tightly grips Jisoo’s thigh.

 

“Jisoo, you’re drunk” Seungcheol barely whispers feeling Jisoo’s hot breath against her neck. Jisoo groans, sending vibrations against Seungcheol’s soft skin. Her heart races even more. At this point, it won’t even be a surprise if Jisoo could actually feel her heartbeat. “No,” Jisoo slurs as she drags her hand down between Seungcheol’s chest towards the latter’s waist. “I’m Jisoo.” she finishes and giggles some more. “And you, are so hot.”

 

Seungcheol looks down and sees Jisoo with her head tilted towards her, her eyes closed and her lips sporting a wasted smile. This then slowly turned into a slacked one, indicating that the smaller was slowly falling asleep.

 

“We should get you home, baby girl” Seungcheol said lowly. At this Jisoo dazily opened her eyes. Her hooded dark eyes catches Seungcheol’s. She sheepishly smiles before closing her eyes once again and settles more comfortably on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

 

“Come on” Seungcheol said as she started to sit up and she feels Jisoo’s grip on her waist tighten as the smaller whined against her ear.

 

Seungcheol grabs Jisoo’s hand that was on her waist as she began to stand up from the couch. Jisoo just stared at the ravenette from where she was sitting, obviosuly having no idea as to what was happening. When Seungcheol gently pulled her hand to get her to stand up, she surprisingly did. And as someone who was probably drunk, she did not really fall.

 

“Let’s tell Hansol that we’re leaving.” Seungcheol whispered as she went closer to Jisoo. As she pulled back she found Jisoo, yet again staring at her lips, which obviously brought a smirk to her lips as she led the two of them around the party trying to look for their friend.

 

After going around the whole first floor of the house, they finally found Hansol- and their friends- hanging out in the backyard.

 

There weren’t a lot of people in the backyard. Some people talking near the pool, and some just puking on the grass. Hansol and their friends were by the pool chairs playing Spin the Bottle. “Hey Hansol!” Seungcheol called out and practically everyone near the said boy looked at her. “We’re gonna go! Thanks a lot man, see you!” she finished as she saluted Hansol and gently dragged Jisoo out of the house.

 

“Jisoo with Seungcheol? Wow who would’ve thought” Jihoon snickered from where she is- sitting in between Seokmin’s legs- as she took the bottle and spun it.

 

The two weaved themselves through the still going crowd. Once they made it out the front door however, Jisoo started whining.

 

“Ah, cheol-cheol my legs are tired already!” Jisoo whined with her eyes closed. Seungcheol had to pause for a bit because, _cheol-cheol_? No one even calls her that and she admits, that is probably the worst nickname she has heard anyone call her. So why did her heart just skip a bit, and hear her brain yell _‘THAT WAS SO CUTE OH MY LORD I CAN’T’_?

 

Jisoo opened her eyes again and stared at Seungcheol with the look of a kicked puppy on her face. Jisoo’s wide eyes stared up at her as she jutted out her bottom lip- which obviously, Seungcheol stared at once again.

 

Seungcheol opened her mouth, trying to protest to the brunette, only for her to close it again because, how can anyone even protest to this beautiful creature.

 

Seungcheol closed her eyes, tilted her head back and heaved a sigh. “Fine, hop on my back then.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next part would be lame smut i hope i satisfy all ur gay dreams yall


End file.
